


December 11th

by haru_ran



Series: December Calendar 2015 [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: BFFs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran





	December 11th

Clarice sat in a coffee shop, waiting. A cup of warm tea stood before her, the seat across unoccupied whilst her eyes were trained on the window displaying the snow covered streets of Baltimore. She ruffled through her brown hair and stretched her arms when her eyes fell onto the clock hanging above the counter. 'Twenty minutes', she mused and wondered if her friend might have gotten stuck in the snow. It after all was a long way from Marathon to Baltimore. She shrugged. It had been his idea in the first place to meet here, so she wasn't the one to be blamed.

Another ten minutes ticked by when she noticed a familiar figure trudging through the snow that neared the coffee shop. Once the curly head stepped in, ruffling through his brown locks in attempting to get rid of the snowflakes, Clarice waved excitedly whilst calling out his name, “Will!”

Will flashed a smile when he noticed her, his cheeks reddened from the coldness outside, and rushed over. He greeted her with a peck on her cheek and she hugged him in a friendly manner. A cup of warm Earl Grey later, Will felt his fingers again and found the muse to answer Clarice's question of why exactly they had to meet _here_ of all places.

“It's where everything began,” he barely said and leaned forward to whisper into her ear, “Besides, I believe _he_ would prefer our meetings to stay out of Marathon for a while. If you know what I mean.”

Clarice nodded at that and had to suppress a smile. If Jack Crawford knew what was happening behind his back - no, even before his very eyes! - he'd so smack his head against a wall.


End file.
